Living Life Alive
by Lexie95
Summary: It's Nessie's first year of highschool. All is going well, until one mistake causes her life to come tumbling down around her. When she is left with the choice of taking a risk or relaxing, which one will she choose? Chapt 6 up 03/11 please R&R!
1. New surroundings

**I do not own twilight or any of Stephanie Meyers' wonderful characters. **

I looked around my surroundings. Many other teenagers just like me, also did the same. Freshmen year. It would definitely take its toll on me. I could just see all the bad things about the new year, temptation, teachers, grades, kids, and worst of all, parents. Sure most kids weren't all too fond of their parents in high school, but no other kid, was forced to attend high school with both of their parents, as students.  
It was cloudy out, as usual. Three years ago my parents packed up all of our things and we kissed our home good-bye to move 2 hours away, to another place just as dreadful as Forks. Allaville, WA. Of course I still saw plenty of Forks, when I drove through it every other weekend on my way to La Push.

I had finally gone a year without growing an inch or learning much, 2 years ago. My parents had decided it was still best to shelter me, like a stray dog they were hiding under their beds till their parents were to far away to hear, for all of my life. They I continued to stay in hiding for two more years, though I showed just as much control as any of the rest of the family. They also worried at how I would do socially.

"Hey, how is your first day?" My mom asked when as soon as she spotted me walking into the cafeteria, no doubt she had been waiting for me.

"Fine, Sis." She rolled her eyes, but we both knew this had to be perfect, no slip ups or we would have to move even farther from La Push. "Seriously, Bella, it will be fine." I laughed a little when I said her name, it sounded so unusual.

"Nessie! Finally made it to high school!" Emmitt pulled me in to give me a hug.

"Emmitt! You're going to ruin her hair!" a small sweet voice nearly yelled. Alice rushed to my side to prefect ever little misplaced hair. To the others we would just be like any other dysfunctional family, with lots of orphans…

"Where is da"- Crap! It was slip ups like this that my parents worried about. "Edward?"

"Your _brother_ is on his way from the other side of campus."

"He should be here in 5…4…3…2.....1." Right as Alice said on I saw dad appear in the cafeteria doors and rush over to us as fast as _humanly_ possible.

"Hey Ness, how is the first day?"

"Great Edward." I let his name roll of my tongue, having a little bit too much fun with it.

"Well it's only been one day and they're already staring. Gawking at the new addition to the Cullen family." Rosalie said bitterly.

"What are they thinking?" I asked dad.

"They're thinking some things I don't like them thinking about. Maybe it's not such a bad thing that Jacob imprinted on you seven years ago." So that's what they were thinking? They were wondering about me? Not that it mattered much, I almost had then next 50 years of my life with jacob mapped out perfectly. It didn't include a love for a high school student.

"So how were your classes?" Alice asked. I was glad to see that she didn't seem upset that she hadn't known the answer before me; it had only taken six years to get past that stage.

"Good, today everything is rules and basics but I already know everything they said we were going to learn this year." It was odd to think that even though I was really only seven years old, my intelligence seemed above the other students. Age had never been a big thing in our family. Esme was physically three years older than Carlisle, but Carlisle had _lived_ centuries longer than Esme. My mom, was two years older than my dad physically, but my dad nearly living for 100 years longer than my mom. I had grown to look like a teenager in five years. I had learned much, much more. I was reading when I was 2 months old. I could still remember the memory of me sitting on mom's lap and her reading me new poetry. I pressed my hand to her cold cheek and she handed me the book. When I started to read it she snatched the book out of my hands and asked _"how are you going to go to sleep if you're the one reading?"_ I laughed slightly at the memory. My dad, had of course already saw me, but my mom looked at me questioningly.

"What are you thinking?"

I placed my hand on her arm lightly, trying to be discreet, and showed her the memory. Like my mom had become skilled in using her sheild, I had become skilled in showing my thoughts. Now i could just lightly place a finger anywhere on someone and show them what I was thinking. She too smiled and I could tell from the way her face was happy but at the same time disappointed, that she was thinking of my childhood. If you could even call it that. Carlisle always joked that I had a speedyhood instead. Carlisle was playing the role of my adopted father, although he was truly a grandfather (whether he and Edward where blood related or not, he had always treated everybody who wanted his love as family.)

Our family was much different than any others. Especially our newest member, a not so fellow shape-shifter/werewolf. He had been my best friend until I was 3 years old. Then he had turned to something much more. I could hardly wait to see him again this weekend. It was my turn to drive to his house which meant that we would have much more privacy, without my dad always sorting through our thoughts.

I glanced around the cafeteria taking in my surroundings. Some of the kids looked thrilled to see their old friends again. Some looked scared. Some looked bored. And then there were the Cullens, who just looked, well amazing.

I wasn't being conceded. To the human eye, we were beautiful. It was how we were designed. To kill. Our looks could draw our pray in and our sharp teeth and superior strength could make them our dinner. However the Cullen's were different. We didn't drink from our intended prey, instead, we drank from the blood of animals. Though we felt like our needs were never completely meant, we loved the live style that each of us had chosen. It made us something apart from human, and monster. Something maybe in between.

And not being a monster, is what landed me here. With a family who had real love for me. With a man who despised monsters, but had come to love me and my family of almost monsters.

I was one of the lucky ones.

**A/N- okay, boring? yes. Not intersting? I understand. I had to set it with all of the boring background info so that I could start writting all of the dramatic plotting. Am I an eveil writter who never allows her characters to be happy? Yes, its most likely. I think the next chapter is all Jacob and Nessie. It gets better, I promise!!!!! Please, please, please, reveiw, tell me exactly how much you hate it. Like i said the next chapter is 10 times better so please put me on your updates or just continue to read. Thanks for reading.  
-Lexie**


	2. Love

**Okay, so i accidently uploaded the WRONG chapter 2. The chapter 2 that was uploaded was actuly supposed to come later. So for those of you who did read it, you have a glimpse into the future, for those of you who didn't its okay its like the next chapter.  
I usually write a chapter or two a head of what i post. It takes me a REALLY long time to edit my stuff because i like to change soooo much. Sometimes I end up cutting whole chapters. Anyways, i had written chapter 2 and 3 after i posted chapter 1. When i uploaded chapter 2 i actully uploaded chapter 3, which had not been edited, instead. This is the real chapter two. hope you enjoy, and sorry for the confusion.**

I smiled against his lips. He pulled my hips closer to his body, and I held my hands behind his neck. I pushed myself to my tippy-toes to get closer to Jacob. He lifted me and placed me on the counter, so I could sit while we continued our steamy make-out session in his tiny kitchen. I knew Billy was out fishing with Charlie, but I hoped that his sister or Paul wouldn't walk in on us. When he finally found the strength to part away from me, we were both left gasping for air.

"God I missed you." He muttered before pressing his lips to my collarbone. I let out a very quiet, almost silent, moan. I grabbed his face and forced him to let me see his eyes again.

"I missed you too." I pressed my lips to his again, harder this time. Knowing that I had very little time to spend with Jacob before Sunday would come and I would head back to the Cullen abode. I tried not to think about that. This was my time with Jacob, it was too important to be weighed down by negative thoughts.

"Slow down Nessie." Jacob said, after pulling away from my kiss, that I did not want to end. I let out a very frustrated sigh.

"No, let's keep going." I kissed his neck and trailed my way back to his lips. But he still pushed me away.

"Bad girl, Nessie." He teased.

"Bad girl, bad girl." I whispered resorting back to his neck, since he wouldn't let me make contact with his lips.

"Ness," He warned.

"What? I haven't seen you in two weeks!"

"Remember, your dad can read my mind." I released a grunt.

"My dad is over two hours away! We have nothing to worry about."

"Do you think I will be able to stop myself from thinking all the naughty things you did this weekend, when I show up on your door step next weekend?"

"I'll come here." I said trying to kiss him again. What was wrong with me? I was like a horrible mess or teenage hormones, oh well.

Usually, we saw each other every weekend, but with school starting, my I had been too busy to drive down last weekend. He would drive up to our house one weekend, and the next I would drive to his. Last weekend it had been my turn, but since I skipped it was my turn again. For the most part I liked it here better, I had more privacy, more mind space. Sometimes it was harder though. I looked a lot like my mom, and my dad was pretty well known around the parts too. Trying to stay hidden during a date got a little hard sometimes.

"No, it's my turn to drive next weekend."

"Turn, shurn."

"_My_ turn."

"UGH!" I said finally giving up on getting back to his lips. "I'm an adult now! It's about time my father sees that! If that means he sees it through your eyes, then he sees it through your eyes!"

"Ness, your only 7 years old!" Oh he did not just go there!

"EXCUSE ME!? I may have only lived for seven years just I am not _only_ seven years old! I am sooo much more and you of _all_ people should know that Jacob Black." For a moment I thought I saw something like fear flash across Jacob's eyes, I liked it. It made me feel… powerful.

"That's my point. You have only been _alive_ for seven years, but you're already like 18. Your parents want to cherish this time, not worry about what their daughter is doing with her boyfriend right now. Not when you should still think boys have cooties." I giggled a little remembering when I had been alive for 2 years, I was wrestling with Jacob and I told him that he couldn't touch me because he had cooties. Jake looked at me curiously so I put my hand to his cheek and remembered it as if it were yesterday. But I was still frustrated with him. I pulled my angry face back and looked at him harshly.

"Whatever, we'll figure it out in the next decade or two." I still held my hand against his warm cheek. I pictured every happy memory I could think of within a little time (there were so many it would probably take a year to remember all of them). He couldn't hold himself back. He pressed his lips against mine. YES! VICTORY! When didn't I get what I wanted? Really they should make it a little bit harder for me. Give me some challenge. I straddled my legs around his waist and his grip around me tightened. I knew that in just a small matter of time he would pull away again, but this time he wouldn't fall back into my grasp. I made the best of the opportunity given and then let him release me. We both inhaled a deep breath.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too."

I wanted the moment to last forever, me wrapped up in his arms, just after he told me he loved me. I tried to suppress the memory of the first time he had told me he loved me like this. The memory of our first kiss, but I couldn't hold it back anymore.

**I filled my 13 year old position well that night. As I slumped on the forest floor behind my house all alone with tears running down my face. I couldn't understand why someone of my family hadn't found me yet. I guessed that they were giving me some privacy, but I figured that my father was probably listening for my thoughts very intently. The cold wind blew at my face, it didn't bother me. I was already used to cold touches and my body temperature was slightly over that average human, just below Jacob's. Jacob, my body tensed just thinking of him. Would he understand me? Or would he think the same thing that my parents thought?**

**"Nessie." Speak of the devil.**

**"Jake, go away."**

**"Hey that's no way to treat a fellow werewolf!" there he went again, teasing me like he had when I was so little. When would he understand that I was growing up?**

**"You're not even a werewolf, remember?"**

**"Well then, it's no way to treat a fellow shape shifter." I gave a tiny pathetic laugh.**

**"Sorry, oh mighty shape shifter!" I said with a sour sarcastic tone. He sat down beside me and took a deep breath.**

**"What happened, Ness?" Tears suddenly filled my eyes again. I leaned into his chest and he wrapped his arms around me, allowing me to drench his shirt with my tears. "You can tell me." He was right I **_**could**_** tell him, I never could comprehend why, but it always seemed like Jacob understood me, and he could always talk me down. I pulled my face from his chest and reached up and pressed my hand to his cheek, I showed him the first fight my dad and mom ever had with me. "Nessie. That's nothing. Come on, you fought off hundreds of vampires by touching Aro's cheek, and you're upset over the teenaged fight you had with your parents?"**

**"It's not like that! I am not other teens! I am Renesmee Carlie freaking Cullen! I think way far and beyond anyone who is 13! I never thought **_**I **_**would be like that with my parents, we're usually so close. And, I don't want to leave you!"**

**"It will pass it's just one small misunderstanding. I'm sure your parents are missing you like crazy. They'll understand us eventually." **

**"I DON'T UNDERSTAND US!"**

**"Oh Nessie…"**

**"NO! Don't 'oh Nessie' me! Do I look three? Because HELLO! I'm not!" **

**"Even when you did look three you didn't act it."**

**"Then why do you treat me like some little kid? I mean I love you like family and I most of the time I don't mind, but it's like I'm growing up, and it's scary! I don't know what age I'll freeze at! I don't know how old I am supposed to be, or how old I think. I didn't ask to be like this! It's not something I chose." I could feel my cheeks burning with anger. My nails left imprints deep into the palm of my hand.**

**"No one looks at you as a little kid. They look at you as a poor girl who lost her childhood"—**

**"I don't want their sympathy." I interjected**

**"Let me rephrase, they look at you like a girl who lost her childhood, and they wish that you wouldn't have, that you would have been able to make many more memories and shared them with others. But they see that you aren't a little kid, and you need even more love than ever." I took a deep breath. Even though Jacob's body heat supplied much warmth, I could feel my face stating to cool off.**

**"How do you do that?"**

**"What?"**

**"Talk me down like that? You always understand every one of my problems, and you always take my side!" How could he be so calm about this? My parents wanted him nearly out of my life and he acted like he didn't care. Jake was my best friend. He had been since I can remember, and my memory starts when I was still just a baby. I couldn't understand why my parents saw something wrong with him. We had never done something dangerous, or stupid. He had always been very protective over me. I pressed my hand to his cheek and imagined my life without him. I remembered riding a new shiny red bike with no one there to help me. I remembered things like my mangled up birthdays that Alice tried to throw me, but with none of Jacob's surprising gifts. When my hand fell away from his face he looked like he was seeing why I was upset a little better.**

**"Ness, your parents just want to protect you."**

**"They don't need to! You do that already." His face showed a painful expression. **

**"What's wrong?" **

**"I just wish I could show you what I was thinking like that."**

**"You can tell me."**

**"It's not that easy Nessie. You have to figure things out on your own time. For now you just have to trust that your parents and I know what we're doing."**

**"Wait! You're in on this too? You're leaving me?" I squealed.**

**"I'm right here aren't I?" I leaned my head against his strong chest yet again. **

**I could hear his heart pounding. It was a soothing sound that pleased me. I couldn't place it but I had this unusual feeling in my stomach. My heart started beating a little bit faster and I couldn't grasp why. I had always been so comfortable around Jake, but I was starting to feel uneasy. He kissed the top of my head and I thought my nerves were having a meltdown. I looked up into his eyes and suddenly had a longing that I had never felt before. I slowly inched forward. When our faces were just a centimeter away I held his face in my hands. I could see that he must have wanted the same thing as I showed him what I craved. I lightly pressed my lips against his, surrendering to the new found desire. He gave in to his emotions too, but only for part of a second. He quickly pulled away. I stared at him baffled. Was this right? Was I supposed to feel this way toward someone so much older than me? The thought scared me a little. Though, age had never mattered in the family and friend circle.**

**"No." Jake said. I observed him even more confused than before. "It's not supposed to be like this, not yet Nessie."**

**"Not yet? What are you talking about? Jake I'm so confused. Whats going on? I feel like there is something going on, something that is concerning you and my parents. And its about me isn't it? Is it the Volturi? Because we have kicked their ass once it cant be that hard to"—**

**"Shhh. No, its not the Volturie.**

**"Then what? You can tell me, I'm old enough, strong enough for just about anything!"**

**"Not this, you are strong enough, but not old enough, not yet." It was like some bad inside joke. "I told you it wasn't simple."**

**"At least try! You're keeping things from me and it's not fair! My parents and you are both in on something." Could someone please tell me the punch line? And then I knew what I had to do to get my way. No one could resist me, especially Jacob. I looked up at him and flickered my long dark lashes. I let moisture take over my eyes and curved my eyebrows into a begging position.**

**"There is a reason why I always understand you. And it's not because you show me your side, it's because I have imprinted on you." HA! It was like a death trap for anyone who ever tried to keep a secret.**

**"Imprinted? Like you stamped me as yours or something, like I belong to you? I don't get it." I was usually very bright, but I had to admit, tonight I felt very slow.**

**"It's a werewolf thing. As soon as I saw your face, I was madly in love with you, but not like this. When you were a baby I loved you much like the way your dad does. Then when you became a young child, I loved you as if I were your big brother. When you became a little bit older, I loved you like a friend who could help your through rough times. Just now, I started loving you, like the person I want to spend the rest of my life with." I was still puzzled but I was too tired to think about it. For now Jake's small explanation would have to do, because I too wanted now, to spend the rest of my life, loving him. "Your to young for me to feel that way though. Your dad is right, its best to keep a distance. At least until your frozen."**

**"WHAT?" I gasped. He tells me that he loves me and then wants to leave. It was like being handed a million dollars and then someone telling you that you owed them 2 million. "That won't help anything!" I quickly came to regret yelling so loudly when a hammer pounded the inside of my head. I made myself hold back a yawn, but I knew I couldn't hide how tired I was.**

**"We will figure this out Ness." **

**I placed my hand on his cheek and thought of him helping me home and then envisioned me in my bed. He picked me up and carried me home. I felt him hand me off to my father at the door but was too exhausted to think much of it. My dad laid me on my bed and walked to the door to turn the lights out.**

**"Dad?"**

**"Yes love."**

**"I understand now. I'm sorry." I did understand why he wanted what he wanted, and I was sorry. **

**"I accept your apology, and I am sorry too." That was all that was said for the night. I was too drained to think about what had happened, but I wondered if Jake had thought much about it. I would have to ask him the later, for now I would just dream.**

I felt a shiver run through Jacob. I remembered that my hand was still on his cheek, and he had seen everything I remembered. He looked sad. I dropped my hand.

"That was the best night of my life." I said trying to make him feel a little better. It was true. It wasn't a night I would ever forget.

"It was one of the best of my life too." He looked up into my eyes again.

"What was the first?"

"Easy, the night you were born. The first time I ever got to hold you." I smiled. He really did love me. In every way that I could ever need him. I wondered if holding me as a baby and watching me grow up was why some of our kisses were cut so short. Did he still think of me as the little girl he played tag with?

"Does it make it hard for you? Being there when I was so little and you were frozen in time? Does it make it hard to be with me, like this?" I motioned down to where my legs were wrapped around his. He looked like he was thinking hard about his answer.

"Sometimes. Its hard when you show me memories of before. Not that I don't like seeing the memories. It gives me the best high feeling in the world. It's weird though. Like I am kissing a little girl, kinda odd. But when I look at you…" I looked down. I definitely didn't look like a little girl. My bust had been graciously fit. I was average size for a 17 year old. I had long curly brown hair with little bits of auburn high lights that came down just past my chest. My face was thin and mature. I defiantly didn't look seven. "But I do love you, this way." He said then pressed his lips against my cheek.

"I didn't think about how weird it is for you. I just want _you_ so badly I can't always think things through. I didn't realize that you didn't get the same feeling I got when we kissed, I just didn't realize it wasn't a good feeling for you." How could that be? When I kissed him, I felt like I was the luckiest girl in the world, but he just felt like a petafile. Great, as if our relationship wasn't weird enough.

"Are you kidding? Ness," He pulled my chin up to look at his face. "Kissing you, feels like kissing an angel." How he did it I could never understand, but it was truly and utterly amazing, the way he could make me feel like there were a thousand little butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

"Will our relationship ever get less confusing?" He felt like he was kissing a little girl, but at the same time it was amazing? And he worried about what my dad would think, when we were no when near him. He had held me as an infant, and made out with me as a teen.

"I don't know. But I hope so."

"Me too." I said lamely.

"Time for bed."

"Bed?" I smiled as I thought of an idea that had been exploding in my mind since I was first started slumbering at Jacob's house. "Your bed?"

"My bed." Jacob smiled but I knew he didn't mean it like I wanted him to. He picked me up and carried me to his bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and kissed my forehead goodnight. I pressed my hand to his cheek practically begging him to stay with me. "Not tonight, Nessie." He stoke his hand threw my hair before getting up, turning off the lights, and shutting the door behind himself. I heard his footsteps as he proceded down the hall before reaching the living room and falling onto the couch.

_Sweet dreams Jake._

**Okay, so you got a glimpse of Jake and Nessie together. You got to see how they were friends that turned into more. Hope you liked it. PLEASE reveiw. Reveiws mean EVERYTHING to me. Also please add me to you Alert list so you are always awere of when i post new chapters! THANK YOU!  
-Lexie**


	3. Future

I took my seat in my 4th period class. Lunch was my next period. In some ways that was good, it gave me time to get away from the boringness of class. In other ways it was bad. I loved my family, but I didn't really want my parents, aunts, and uncles eating in high school with me. It was just… weird?

I couldn't help but to think of Jacob. I would get to see him tomorrow. He was driving up to my house this weekend. Last weekend had been so amazing. I could only think of a few things to make it better, but Jacob was completely set against my ideas.

"Ms. Cullen?" OH SHIT!

"I'm sorry what?"

"Maybe we should pay better attention Ms. Cullen." The teacher, Mr. Lotz, went on lecturing me about what he had just said but I didn't really give him much more attention than before. I heard a girl whisper across the room, I think her name was Mara. Of course, she thought that only the person who would here her was the girl right next to her, but other than my beating heart, and blood, my traits were pure vampire. I could easily pick up on what she was saying.

"That Renneasmey girl is so weird, she has no other friends other than that freakishly hot family of hers." I tried not to laugh, if only they really knew how weird we really were.

"I know! I hear that her parents are total health freaks and if they eat chocolate their parents make them throw it back up." Said the girl beside Mara. Yeah, right. If we were forced to eat chocolate, we would voluntarily regurgitate it.

"I wouldn't doubt it. They're all tiny. Except for the oldest who could be a body builder. A hot one." Eww. A teenager was talking about my uncle, nasty.

"Her family is all, together. Carlisle adopted Emmitt, Alice, her, and Edward. Rosalie, Jasper, and Bella are they're foster kids. And all of the foster kids date they're adopted kids. He's like this match maker.

"So Renesmee's the loner. Poor thing." Girl number 2 said sarcastically.

"What- ever, they're all freaks."

"Totally." I just rolled my eyes. The girls knew that we were weird, but they didn't think of us as anything different than nerds and geeks.

Although, they had brought up a good point. I had no friends, other than my family and Jake. Not that I should, I was more in tuned with my vampire side. I liked that side better. It made me feel more comfortable, especially around my family. But I had never really longed to have a friendship with a human. They all seemed so weak and shallow. I certainly didn't want to be friends with girls anything like Mara and her friend. The realization left me just a little bit lonely, but I quickly collected myself, I had lunch next, and Jasper and my Dad would know if I was thinking about this kind of thing.

I couldn't think of anything without thinking "don't think about it" running like a fugitive through my head, except for Jacob. So I thought about Jacob, it was time my dad realized that I was in love with him, which was going to make me think about him at any given time, all the time.

"Hey Nes," said the most cheerful voice I had ever heard. Alice.

"Hey Alice," I said as I took my place at the _freak _table. "Where's everyone else?"

"Still in class? Ours must have let out early." Suddenly her eyes closed and she put her hands on her head. That was weird.

"Uh maybe I should go." I was a blind spot in Alice's vision, so if I was around it made her visions blurry. She hated that.

"NO! stay." I swallowed hard. What-ever she was seeing was putting her in pain.

"Alice, there are a lot of people here. Maybe we should go somewhere more privet." Not even bothering to open her eyes, she nodded her head. Her face was scrunched up and her eyes were squeezed tight. "Okay, Alice I am going to help you out of here, but you have to look like your just sick, not a psychic." She nodded again and tried to calm her face. I pulled her up from her chair and tried to help her walk out of the cafeteria. Of course we got some odd looks, but they probably just thought she was sick. Just in case I remembered all of the faces who were looking at us. I could show my dad and he could do some brain picking if necessary. No way was they Volturi going to have a reason to come back. I pulled her outside. I was about to set her down on a bench, when I saw Alice's shiny Porsche nearby. "Alice I'm taking you to your car, it's just a bit further." Alice's vision must have been horrid. Most of the time she would have snapped out of it by now. I was worried that one of her two blind spots would have to be involved. "Where are your keys?" She struggled to pull her keys out of her pocked while still concentrating on her vision. She held her key out for me and I took them from her hand and unlocked the car. I put her in the passenger's seat, then walked around and sat in the driver's seat. Her eyes finally fluttered open. "Alice what happened?"

"I couldn't see. It was Jacob, but I couldn't see." My heart skipped a beat and then sped up as if to make up for the missed thump. "I could only feel, sense."

"Okay, that's a start. What did you feel?"

"It was bad. I felt mourning, and loss." AW FUCK!

"For what?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Whoa! It wasn't normal for Alice to _ever_ get mad. I pushed the key in the ignition and turned it.

"We're going to Carlisle." She looked like she was about to cry. "It will be okay." I hoped that what I said wasn't a lie. Someone was going to die. The vision was about Jacob, and someone was going to die. No, no one was going to die, all futures can change. All that has to happen is a change of mind.

"What about the others? They're going to wonder where we are."

"Dad will immidiatly search for both of our thoughts. If he doesn't hear us, the first place he will go is to our house."

"I have never had a vision like that. Usually it's so quick, it just comes in a thought. That one lasted forever."

"I know, but things are changing. Jacob and I are part of the family, and that changes things, including the future."

**muahaha  
sorry the chapter was short, the next should be much longer.  
thanks to every one who added me to your alert list or favorite list  
and to jessica and SweetxxCaroline for your reveiws  
but unfortunatly those are the only people who reveiwed. :(  
so please add your name to the list. I want a total of at leas 7 reveiws before i post the next chapter  
thanks sooo much to everyone who is reading.  
-love lexie!**


	4. Sleep

"Hey, its Jacob, I'm not here right now, but leave me a message and I'll get back to you." I heard his voice mail for what felt like the millionth time.

"Jake, It's Renesmee. Please call me back Jake. I need you." He should know this by now. "Where is he? Usually he would be here by now."

"Renesmee, you have to calm down. It's difficult for Alice already." I took a deep and shaky breath. Carlisle was right, I had to calm down.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I'm just worried."

"It's okay. Everything will be fine."

"Renesmee!" My mother screamed as she flew through the door, followed by dad, Rosalie, Emmitt, and Jasper. "Where were you? When you weren't at lunch we didn't know what to think. Poor Jasper, I thought he was going to have a heart attack on the way here with both your dad and I in the same car!" Jasper could change your emotions, make you feel calm when you were so nervous you could barley breathe (metaphorically of course, vampires didn't need to breathe, nor was it possible for Jasper to have a heart attack). But he could also sense emotions too. When someone else was upset he felt the same way, only worse.

"Alice, she had a vision, we had to leave." My mom looked at Alice who was sprawled out on a couch in Carlisle's office.

Her face became tense and worried. "A vision of what?"

"Of Jacob, we think. She couldn't see anything; she just had to go by what she was feeling." Alice sat up, her hand still pressed hard to her head.

"It was different. It lasted for a long time. It felt like-like, like I was _in_ the future. I know it doesn't make much sense." Looking at Alice made me feel horrible, she always such a happy person, seeing her down like this made me feel like shit.

"I don't understand."

"YOU THINK I DO?" Alice snapped at my mom. I heard Dad let a little growl escape from his throat. Alice would NEVER snap like that. She was the calmest and most collected person I knew. "I'm so sorry Bella I didn't mean to. The vision just made me feel weird. I didn't mean to snap"—

"It's okay Alice. Just try to explain."

"She had a premonition about Jacob, she said she felt sorrow, loss, and mourn." Carlisle answered for Alice. Carlisle was like a father to all of the family. He filled the father position in Bella's life, when Charlie could not. He saved the lives of so many. And he provided a way, for us to not be monsters.

"So you think that Jake is going to…"

"We don't think anything like that Bella. We think that something could be wrong, but the future can always be changed." He glanced at me. I wondered exactly how many times the future had been predicted against my mom. Yet there she stood a perfectly healthy vampire. "I am sure that everything will be okay."

"Everything _is_ okay." I corrected.

"It's not okay. I wish that all of you would stop saying it was!" I heard Rosalie speak up from her quiet position in the door frame.

"Rose, no one wants you pessimistic view on this!" My dad scolded.

"Shut up Edward! It's _not_ okay. Alice has never been like this. Something is going on, don't pretend like you don't feel it too. Nothing has been right since Bella. Remember the baseball game almost 10 years ago Edward? Was everything okay then?" A growl leaped from my father's mouth. My mom put her hand on his shoulders to tell him to calm.

"_THIS_ has nothing to do with her!"

"Bullshit, if it wasn't for _her_ then we would have never had to meet that dog!" I jumped when I heard something close to a roar rip from my dad's rough throat.

"You bitch! We have put you're crap for too long! I have loved Emmitt as my brother. Why have you not taken my family. Oh, yes, only because you are jelous."

"STOP!" I screamed. "_This_ is _no one's_ fault. This is a family! Not the blame game! This has happened because of Jacob and _me_. I can't see what is coming in my future, but for now I am fine, and I am thankful for just that."

"Ness, it's more serious than that." Rosalie always had to have the last word, but I wouldn't give it to her, not today. This was _my_ problem.

"No, it's not. My mom, Jacob, and I are a part of this family. It's something you should be used to by now." Rosalie hissed at me then stormed out. Emmitt shot my mom, dad, and I each an apologetic glance then chased after Rose. "I'm outta here!" I stormed up to my room. I grabbed a blue duffle bag but before I could toss any clothes in it my dad was there.

"You can't leave, not now. Not when we see danger that we can't be sure about."

"I cause the danger. If I leave it will be better. I'm just going for a little bit, give Alice some head space."

"At least let your mother or I come with you."

"No. I have to do this alone. I'm going to LaPush to find Jacob." It was extremely hard for me and Jacob to be away from each other for a week. All of Jakes imprinted friends saw their loves at least once a day. It was hard for Jacob to look at Claire, Rachel, and Emily without feeling lonely. I knew the feeling too. Everyone in my family was with their loved one 24/7 except for me.

"Ness, it's too risky. We can't have you too far away from us."

"I'll be with Jake and the pack, I'll be fine." _And you can't stop me. I've already made up my mind. I need to see him dad. Imagine not seeing mom for almost a week, and then finding out that she might be in danger._ I continued in my head.

"I understand. But just as I would never let your mother out of sight if she were in danger, I can't let you out of my sight either"

_You have to let me go once in a while. I'm growing up dad, it's the truth._

"I wouldn't let you leave if you were seventy years old. Danger doesn't care how old you are."

"I need to see Jake daddy. I really need to see him." I pressed my hand against his cold cheek and showed him how desperate I was to see Jake.

"Go, but be careful. And come back soon."

With that he left the room. I threw a pair of jeans, two t-shirts, a sweat shirt, and stuff from my bathroom into the duffle before zipping it up, grabbing my coat and slipping on some shoes and running out the door. I didn't bother to say good-bye to anyone. I was into much of a hurry. Although I did feel bad I hadn't said anything to my mother. I pushed the key into the old Volvo's ignition and took off. I drove as fast as the car would go until I reached the LaPush city limit.

I pulled into Billy's driveway. Not even bothering to knock I stormed into his house. Billy was sitting in the living room. When he looked up his eyes became filled with worry.

"Where is Jake, Billy."

"Nes? What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"No, Yes, I don't know. I think it will be if I find Jake."

"He's down at First Beach with the guys."

"When did he leave?"

"I don't know about an hour ago or so?" I had started driving here less than an hour ago.

"What was he doing before that?"

"I don't know, watching some TV, fighting with Paul, the usual stuff. Why what's wrong Ness?

"I don't know what's wrong. That's the point. That's why I need to find him. Thanks Billy." I rushed out of the house back into the car. I drove as fast as I could to the beach. I could see the green and blue drift wood fire. Gathered around it was the pack, and Rachel and Emily. I picked out Jacob's face, it looked distant, like he wasn't really there.

I got out of the car and slammed the door shut Jacob instantly looked up and our eyes meant. I started running to him, as fast as I possibly could, pleased that I had also been given the vampire trait of speed. He too was starting to run at me. I jumped on him hugging him as tight as I possibly could. "Jacob. Ohmygod. Jacob!"

"Nessie, whats wrong? Why are you here?" _So glad you're here, it was so nice of you to come. Thanks Jake, I'm glad to see you too._ No, he was right to be upset that I was here. I wasn't here on good terms exactly.

"I, uh- I."

"Spit it out Nessie." I heard a rude voice from behind Jake. I unwrapped myself from around Jake.

"You insignificant scum! Go shove your shit somewhere else!"

"Whoa, Nessie." Jakes arms where around my waist from behind me. "Paul shut the hell up can't you see something is wrong? What is it Ness? Do you want to go somewhere more privet?" I swallowed hard. I couldn't understand why I had snapped at Paul. Paul had always been a jerk, it was nothing new.

"No, here is fine. I guess this is public business. Alice saw something, about you." Jake swallowed hard.

"Go on."

"Jake we don't know anything yet. She actually didn't _see_ anything. She just felt it. More like a premonition then a vision. She just said if felt horrible and it was about you." Okay, little lie, she had actually said it felt horrible, there was loss and mourn, and it was about Jake. "I've been trying to get to you all day. You never answered your phone." His face looked pale and a little bit scared. "But it's okay now. We're together, and the future can change, it's just a decision."

"I let the guys convince me not to take my phone, I'm so stupid. I should have made sure that if you needed me I had a way to get to you."

"It's okay, now you do and that's all that matters. I found you, and we are both okay."

"No! It's not okay. You came all the way here to make sure I was okay, you must have been a wreck up there. And I didn't even call you! What if you were hurt." I gave him a confused look. Why must I associate with such pessimist?

"Jake! I'm fine! And so are you. Can't you just be happy that I am here with you. We hardly ever get to see each other. Why not make the best of it, even if it does turn out to be a sucky situation?"

"Ness! You don't get it! I am ashamed! I should have moved mountains to make sure your okay."

"Don't tell me I don't get it! I spent the past 5 hours worrying sick that I would come here and you would be dead! You told me I was the smartest girl you ever meant, was it a lie? Cause if I was so smart shouldn't I GET THIS?" Then I remembered I was standing in front of all of his friends and family. I took a deep breath. Was this even normal? Did the other werewolves fight with their imprints? I knew Sam had exploded in front of Emily, but I didn't think that it was because of an argument between the two of them. "I'm sorry, I have caused you a burden. I'll let you get back to your campfire. I'll see you when ever Jake. I'm glad you're okay." I walked about to steps toward my car before Jacob grabbed my arm.

"Nessie. I'm so sorry. I'm just mad at myself. Stay. Or don't, we can go home, you look tired." I looked up at Jake's pleading eyes. I really didn't want to leave that so soon, and on such a bad note.

"Okay." Was all I could manage to say without bursting into tears in front of everyone. Jake picked me up and carried me to my car. He placed me in the passenger's seat and I handed him my keys.

"I'm sorry."

"Just drive." My voice was squeaky and high pitch. I looked up, forcing my eyes to obey me. He did as I said and took me to Billy's house. Jake came around to my side of the car to open the door for me, but I opened it before he could. He tried to help me get out and walk to the door, but I shook free of his warm grasp. I opened the door to Billy's house, before Jake could get that for me too. Billy looked up from his chair in the living room. His face seemed a little relieved, I figured it was because Jake and I were both home in one piece. Then he looked at my face.

"Ness?"

"I'm fine Billy." I tried to give a weak smile. "I think I just need some sleep." Billy nodded his head but his face still looked concerned.

"Let's go Ness." Jake tried to grab me around the waist.

"Don't you touch me!" I whispered underneath my breath. I walked myself to his room and he followed. Couldn't that boy take a hint? I crawled into his bed. He turned off the lights and before shutting the door I heard whisper.

"I love you Ness. Sleep tight." Then came the tears. I sniffled as quietly as I could trying to keep my breathing under control. I let the tears cover my face, not even bothering to wipe at them. They tickled my cheeks as they trickled down. It seemed like hours before I heard the door creek open. I didn't move or turn to make sure it was him. He climbed into bed behind me. With my back faced to him he wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled my hair. We laid like that for a while, before I finally turned and buried my head into his chest.

"I love you too. I'm sorry." I whispered to him. He kissed my head.

"I'll not going anywhere right now. I don't know what the future holds, but I am here right now. Go to sleep, beautiful daughter of Isabella. Rest." He didn't have to say anything more, I was out like a light bulb.

**SO what did you think???? Please tell me. I changed sooooo much in this chapter from when I first wrote it. I feel bad, I made imprints fight. There has to be some rule against that. Anyways, its vital for what I have in mind for the upcoming chapters.  
Thank you to linamallette, SweetxxCaroline, AzIdolFan, Kylie, jessica, Sycamore13, maranda-mc, Jess Houser (who may or may not be the same person as jessica), and nj8900 for your adding the story to your alert of favorite list, or reveiwing. I think its going to take at least 6 more reveiws for me to keep going. I don't want to write all of this if people hate it. I NEED to know what you think and want to see in upcoming chapters to help me write.  
Thanks again,  
-lexie**


	5. Rules

_I was running from something. But I had no idea what I was running from. At first I thought I was by myself, but then I was aware that I was tugging Jacob behind me. For some reason I wouldn't let him change into his wolf form. I just kept telling him "No, patience." Suddenly I was aware of the shift in position when Jacob started to lead me through the forest. But then the dream got dark and fuzzy._

I squeezed my eyes before opening them to stare straight at the ceiling. It was a peaceful morning. Then my memory came flooding back to me. I remembered seeing Alice, and leading her out of the cafeteria. I remembered Rosalie trying to play the blame game with my father. I remembered leaving without saying good-bye. I remembered that Jacob and I had our very first fight. Suddenly aware of this everything seemed dark. The room seemed like it was spinning, my world felt like it was turning upside down, and my stomach felt like it was twisted into knots.

Then I remembered something else. I turned my head to see Jake. His face was gentle and peaceful. He almost had this kid-like quality about him. As if on cue his eyes fluttered open after a few blinks he returned the gaze.

"Jake I"—

"Hush. Yesterday has been done. Apologies have been accepted. Now it is over. The end." I just nodded my head. He looked so sincere, and truthful. I would believe anything he said right now.

"I do love you though, I didn't just say that."

"I love you too, Renesmee."

"Jake, have you ever seen any of the guys, or Leah, fight with their imprints?"

He hesitated a moment before finally giving his answer. "I have never seen the imprints fight." Great, Renesmee Cullen, setting new standards for vampires, not only do they snap you necks and drink your blood, they also like to fight with the one person their not supposed to.

"What does it mean then?"

"We're different; we have known that from the beginning. You're special Nessie. Get that through you head. The normal rules don't exactly apply to people who are so far above normal.

"It was our first fight."

"Nessie, do you know what time it is?" I shook my head to say no. "4:30" he looked at the little alarm clock on the side of his bed to prove to me the time, as if I wouldn't believe him, I would follow him anywhere. "Go back to sleep, we can talk about this when you wake." I felt very tired. Abruptly I craved more sleep. I gave into my body and Jacob and let my eyelids cover my pupils. After a while I felt a rustle in the bed. My eyes shot open.

"Where are you going."

"Downstairs, Billy will be up soon." Oh, not this again.

"Do Paul and Rachel sleep in different beds?" Yeah, I went there.

"Paul and Rachel are married."

"But they weren't." I was very aware that Paul and Rachel had done more than just sleep in the bed they shared before their marriage.

"Didn't I just tell you that your special and the normal rules don't apply to you?"

"What's they point in a rule, if no one gets to break it."

"Not all rules are meant to be broken."

"Jake, we didn't even do anything! I don't understand why you're trying to cover this up like a criminal. My clothes are on and so are yours. So we shared the same bed? It doesn't matter Jake. If you love me then why do you care so much about what other people think?"

"Because you're seven Nessie!" Boom. He hit it where it really hurt. Age. Not this again.

"Go."

"Awwe, Nessie, you know I didn't mean it like that."

"GET OUT!"

"Nessie, baby."

"DON'T call me baby! I do not spit up or wear diapers. Get out now!" He got up and left the room. I quickly got out of bed. I grabbed the duffle that he had carried in for me last night and got out my bathroom stuff. I hopped in his shower. I was sure I had already woken Billy up. When I climbed out I speedily dried off and threw on my clean jeans and t-shirt. I packed all of my stuff back up walked through the hall into the kitchen. I grabbed my keys from the counter and worked my way to the door.

"Nessie, don't go." He said while blocking the door.

"Jacob, move."

"Nope. I'm going to stand here until you forgive me."

"I hope you have strong legs."

"Ness, I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it. It's just that, I don't want to be the one that rushes you into adulthood."

"Do I look like a fucking kid Jacob." No, I didn't, I could easily get by as 14 or 24.

"No Ness. You look like a confused teenager."

"I'm not confused!" Okay, I was, but not about this.

"Yes you are. You think you're ready for all this, adult stuff, but you're not."

"I AM! I was ready to live without either of my parents at 4 months."

"Just because you mom was ready to try and make a life for you and I, doesn't mean you were ready to endure it. Do you not get how lucky you are that your mom was powerful enough to save your ass and mine? Do you not get how lucky you were that Alice had a plan? Sure if I had to I would have taken you and raised you myself given the chance, but I couldn't do half as good of a job as your parents do."

"Of course I know that I'm lucky! But I also know that I am maturing! And for normal people that would mean I can do more mature things. Including love my own boyfriend. It's not like I intend on ever needing to give it to some other guy! Unless you're planning on leaving?"

"That's the point Nessie. I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be right here. Why rush this."

"Why wait? We don't know our death date. We don't know how long we get to stay here."

"Nessie, you're immortal."

"Not according to the Volturi. I've watched a vampire get swiped of this earth." I was of course referring to Irina, the vampire bitch who had tattled on my family for a crime that we had not committed.

"We can handle anything. I pity the sons of bitches who try to mess with us." I couldn't help but let a little laugh out.

"My family is worrying sick."

"I'll come with you. Shotgun!" He ran out to the car and climbed in before I could object. I chased after him trying to lighten the dull mood I was in.

When we drove up to the driveway I could hear the vampires inside the house stirring. It was about 7 a.m. Jake and I got out of the car. He wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked up to the front door. I walked into the house to find eight angry vampires staring straight at me.

"Nessie!" My mom flung forward wrapping her cold arms around me. "You didn't even say good-bye, I was worried sick!"

"I know mom. I'm sorry. I just had to get there. But I should have said good-bye first."

"No kidding." I heard Rosalie pipe up from behind my mom. I just rolled my eyes. I knew that she loved me, but she really was annoying. It really made Emmitt look like a saint to put up with her. I heard my dad try to stifle a laugh at what I was thinking. I looked at Alice. She looked much better than she had the day before.

"Alice? How are you?" She rushed forward and hugged me.

"I'm fine. The head ache is gone now. When you left it seemed to vanish. Leaving was very brave, and very STUPID! You're lucky I can't see the punishment in store for you."

"I'm sorry. But I am so glad you're better! Have you seen anything else?"

"No, well I saw some stocks go down, but other than that no. Nothing."

"We really have to figure this out before it eats both of us alive."

"I know, we will. It will be fine." She shot a nasty look at Rose and then returned her gaze to me. "I'm glad you safe and home."

"I am glad too. Um… I think it would be best if Jake stayed for a while." I watched Rose wrinkle her nose.

"Of course dear. Ness, go fetch the frebreeze from the laudry room." Esme said. I did as she instructed. I threw the bottle at Rose. She caught it easily. I saw a smile spread across her face, but before I could tell her not to do anything stupid, she opened the bottle and dumped it all over poor Jake. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Stupid mutt." Rose muttered under her breath.

"Leech." Jake scoffed back. I jabbed my elbow as hard as I could into his stomach.

"Could you two at least pretend to get a long, for my sake?"

"Never."

"Not the slightest chance." Jacob agreed. I just rolled my eyes at them, they really were ridiculous.

"Alice and I are going to Seattle to shop tomorrow, you in?" Rosalie asked me then added, "But dogs aren't aloud."

Jacob laughed. "As if I would want to go with you anyways."

"Hey? Kids? Can we at least try to act mature here? Yes, I'm in. I need some jeans. Although my closet won't be happy."

"Already taken care of. Alice motioned toward a box full of clothes I had barley worn twice. On top laid my black and white Chanel dress.

"No! You can't throw that away! Not yet! I've barley worn it!" I was truly in love with that dress.

"Barley worn!? You've worn it like 4 times! It's time Nessie, It's time."

"No! That dress is not ready to die! That thing cost a fortune!" Alice waved her hand to say 'so what?' Then she did something I never saw coming, she picked up the dress and got ready to tear it to pieces. "ALICE! NO! You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I would." And she tore the dress in half. A shriek ripped from my throat.

"My dress." I cryed. That dress was beautiful.

"Oh, stop being melodramatic. We'll get you a new Chanel dress. Although we won't be able to do that in Seattle." While she was in the middle of deep thought, I was in the middle of deep mourn. "How do you feel about New York?"

"New York!" Rosalie took a pleasant upbeat tone. Finally.

"Well, it's far, but they do have the best boutiques."

"Most deffinatly."

"Okay, but we're taking the Porche."

"Uh, DEAL!" I would have been excited, had my dress not just died such a tragic death.

"How can you be happy at a time like this? A perfectly fine Chanel dress has just been murdered."

"Oh hush." Alice said.

"It's okay, she made me toss my favorite coach." Rose chimed in.

"Coach Smoach! How can you compare a purse to a dress. Not just a dress, but the most beautiful dress in all of the closets in this house!" They looked offended. It was true though. They just rolled their eyes and went back to planning our trip to New York.

"I never knew she was like this about her clothes." I heard Jake mutter behind me. I looked to see my dad shaking his head to say 'you have no idea.'

"I knew we should have moved to Canada, her mother is nothing like this. Alice and Rose rubbed off on her." My dad murmured back to Jacob.

"NOT funny dad!" I shouted, still clinging to the shreds of my Chanel dress. Even if Esme could sew the pore thing back up, it wouldn't be the same. I was crying over clothes, god since when had I gotten so shallow. I was like mini Rosalie. Oh no. I dropped the deceased dress and pulled myself together. I returned to Jacob's side. "Sorry about my mini Rosalie episode."

"It's okay we all have our moments." Jacob said then kissed me on the head. I knew how distraught he would be if one of the parts on a fixed up car of his were to break, it would be much like my little scene. I heard my father let out a tiny growl, I looked at him. His face was tight. He looked angry, and he was staring straight at Jacob. Oh, Jacob had liked that dress too. Made enough sense.

"Oh calm down dad. Who didn't like that dress?" I remembered the times when once Alice had even loved it. Those were the good days.

"Well, I for one, am not upset in the least bit that the dress is gone." I gasped sarcastically. He returned the sarcasm with a much too happy smile. "Just go a little longer next time, love."

"Fine, longer it is." I could always get a low neck line and…

"You know what? Why don't we just stick to T-shirts and Jeans, shall we?"

"Whatever pleases you daddy-dearest." I smiled at him. He really just wanted the best for me. Besides, I thought it was kind of funny, although Jacob looked a little intimidated.

**I'm sorry that i havnt updated in SO long. I have been very busy. I thought this chapter showed you a little more of Renesmee's personality, which was a must since Stephanie left her as a child and you didnt get to see a lot of her. I can honestly tell you that i have know idea what i am doing with the shopping trip, like serious writers block. However, I do know what is going on beyond that and its much more dramatic.  
thanks to SweetxxCaroline, jessica, Kylie, AZIdolFan, linamallette, and kim for you reveiws. Thank you to those who have me on an alert list or favorite list! If you havnt added me to your alert list and your on chapter 5 then you really need to!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. Tell me what i am doing wrong too! I really would love constructive critisism! tell me what YOU want to see happen.  
thanks again!  
-love Lexie**


	6. New Kid

Jacob's arms were tight around me. I hugged him back with great effort. I could hear Rosalie and Alice's impatient sighs from behind me. I rolled my eyes and squeezed him even tighter before releasing him.

"Are you sure you'll be okay? I could always come with you and"—

"You don't think we can take care of her?" Rosalie questioned.

"I think that I can take myself." I input.

"Of course you can." He said looking into my eyes. I couldn't tell whether he was being sarcastic or serious. I looked to my dad. He looked like he was disagreeing with Jacob. What was new?

"She is just a child." My dad said.

"She is an adult, Edward. She doesn't look like a child, talk like a child, or act like a child." Thank the lord for Aunt Alice.

"I'll be fine. Alice will have her some-what-visions, _and_ her amazing fashion with her."

"We'll take care of her Edward." Rosalie added.

"You better." Jacob scoffed.

"For once I agree." My dad said.

"Of course, _now_ he agrees with the mutt." Rosalie rolled her eyes and opened the door and motioned for me to get in the backseat. I blew a kiss to my family and crawled into Alice's car.

"Are you sure you don't want to come Bella?" Alice asked.

"A little but too sure. But thank you Alice. Have fun. Buy me something."

"Oh, don't worry. I will do both." I was happy when we finally sped off. The girls had wanted to drive, but because some of us _did_ have to sleep, we ended up flying. They had bought our tickets two days ago for a pricey cost. The airport was easy to maneuver through. They flight went by pretty fast. Alice was too thrilled for words when we landed in the JFK airport. We got to our hotel that I would be sleeping in. I took a shower, and we all changed our clothes and left. It was about 7 in the morning when we took our first store by surprise. Alice, Rosalie, and I were constantly throwing clothes, shoes, and accessories over the walls of dressing rooms. At the end of the day Rose and I had each spent almost $4000. Alice had spent nearly $8000, buying things for herself, and the other members of our family. At 10 o'clock they dropped me off at the hotel. They had wanted to stay with me to ensure my safety, but I reassured them that I was in a very crowded hotel and I would be fine. So they left and continued their shopping and whatever else.

We had some trouble getting all of our new things into the airport, but nothing was impossible for Alice. I think Alice ended up FedExing some of her stuff to Washington. She bought me a new Channel dress like she had promised. It wasn't as lovable though. It was strapless and black, and it came down to just above my knees. I still missed my old one.

When I got back I wasn't surprised to see that we hadn't missed much. When _did_ anything happen around here? I took my seat in my second period class. They day had just begun and I was already bored out of my mind. I had read Shakespeare when I was merely two years old. There wasn't a lot to English that I hadn't learned. I had memorized every poster on the wall, every book title on the bookshelf, every scratch on the crappy desk that I sat at. As Ms. Humbly walked in the room I saw someone trailing behind her. I had never seen his face before. I wondered if I had over looked him, but I knew that that would be impossible at such a small school. I studied his face memorizing every human imperfection. I looked around the classroom, there were no empty desk except the seat beside me that teachers usually kept empty to ensure I wasn't cheating when received and A on every test.

"Class, this is Jason Buckler. He is a new student, so I expect you to make him feel welcome."

"Thank you Ms. Humbly." He smiled at the teacher. It was then I realized how gorgeous he was. His smile was pure white and provided enough light to see in a dark room. His short blonde hair was helpful with his looks. He was just above average height for a sophomore, and the most valuable thing he had working for his good looks was that he looked happy, like he actually wanted to be here. Fool. Poor thing didn't realize he was trapped in Alcatraz.

"You may take your seat by the lovely Ms. Cullen." He took the desk next to mine. I tried to give him an encouraging smile, but I was sure it had turned out all wrong.

The bell finally rang and I began to gather my things up.

"Excuse me," he prompted me for my name. Uhg, here we go again. He would ask for my name, I would tell him, and then I would have to explain its oddness.

"Renesmee, and the story behind the name is even longer than the name itself. It's a mouthful, most people just call me Nessie."

"It's unique. I like it."

"Yes, well, unique is what they were aiming for. Um, what did you want?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if you could tell me where my next class was."

"Sure." He handed me his schedule. His next class was geometry, the same class as mine. "Well, it's your lucky day. I have geometry next too. I'll walk you there. Unless you don't want to be seen with me." I laughed at the thought. I doubted that there was one guy who wouldn't like a shot at one of the Cullen girls.

"Would my rep be in inconvenience?"

"Maybe. Your rep would defiantly go up for being one of the only guys brave enough to talk to me, but also possibly down for being one of the only guys brave enough to talk to me."

"It is a chance I am willing to take."

"Right this way sir." I held the door with one hand and motioned out into the hall with the other.

"Ladies first." He said while taking the door from me. I walked out the door amused by his manners. "So is everyone around here nice?"

"I suppose. There are some people I would steer clear of if I were you."

"Like who?"

"Like the Cullens." He looked at me with confusion. "My siblings, well kind of siblings, aren't into the whole bonding thing."

"You are." Ha! I hardly talked to anyone. And then I realized that I had been caring a practical and happy conversation with a stranger.

"Don't get used to it."

"What do you mean?"

"So many questions."

"Do you not have the answers?"

"Yet another question."

"Okay, then you ask the next question."

"I have no questions."

"You have no questions? You don't wonder about the amazing complexity of the Earth? You don't wonder about life? Or about death? You don't crave knowledge that you do not already have?" Whoa, Mr. boy band here was going a little crazy.

"I never said that."

"Yes, you did."

"Okay, fine. No, I could care less about earth, or life, or death. It's something that I don't want to know. I would much rather live without knowing. If you only have so much time here, why waste it wondering about such irrelevant things?" When you were supposedly immortal, these things didn't bother you, but I still wondered why humans cared.

"I disagree with you. If we only have so much time here, why not try and learn everything that we possibly can in our short life."

"So basically what you're saying is 'I see your why? And raise you one why not?'"

"Yes, basically."

"Well basically. This conversation is over, because our geometry teacher is basically an old and lonely hag." I said before stopping in front of our geometry classroom.

"I look forward to continuing the conversation another time."

"And I don't look forward to ending it another time." He laughed at me and then entered the room.

**A/N- Bleh, that was a boring chapter, I know. I was disapointed in myself after writing this one. Anyways it was a nesasary chapter. I can PROMISE you that it gets better. I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP. But the more reveiws the sooner. I think it will take at least 4 reveiws, which isnt a lot, but this chapter was short and not very interesting. So please tell me about how much you hated it so i can make the next chapter better.  
Thank you to all of those who have reveiwed or added me to one of your list. Again, i promise it will get better. Sorry.  
-Lexie**


End file.
